Come on over to my place
by PheonixDinestyQueen
Summary: Sora takes Kairi to his house..... What will happen there?Must read! This is dedicated to my boyfriend! love you!
1. Chapter 2

1This is dedicated to my boyfriend: This is all the thing I wish we could do. lol

Enjoy

Kairi blinked her eyes open. Was last night just a dream? She asked herself

It couldn't have been...because she had felt it. She felt every single second of it.

It was like magic. Kairi sat up in her bed, and looked around her room. " It had to have been a dream." she told her self. She remembered falling asleep in Sora's room and now she

was in hers. Kairi rose from her bed and stretched and yawned. She looked at her alarm clock it read 8:25 AM.. She had to dress quickly or she would miss her bus. "Oh no" she exclaimed.

She had overslept again. Kairi showered and dressed then she went to her parents door and remembered that they were away. She walked in the room anyway.

Kairi screamed , who else would she see on her parents bed but the one and only Sora. " wha- what are you doing here?" she asked the boy " Last night after we... you know... I brought you home and you asked me to stay with you, your room doesn't have cable so here I am. Oh and what are you dressed for...today is Saturday."

Just what she needed to be alone on a Saturday with Sora... the guy she loved. " So did you like it?" Sora asked with a boyish gleam in his eyes. " Li- li- Like what?" Kairi countered looking down at her sneakers. "You know what, don't play dumb with me girl I am talking about the..."

Kairi cut him off with a sneeze. She felt ashamed because she had given a boy she wasn't sure who loved her, her virginity.

" What's wrong Kairi , can't accept the truth? We did it and you liked it didn't you?" She looked away. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sora rose from his spot in front of the television and walked towards Kairi. Kairi was afraid to look in his eyes. Kairi finally spoke "Do you love me Sora? I mean really love me ... like from your heart?" She looked up. Sora looked at her. Then he finally spoke.

"Yes in fact I do love you, would I be here now if I didn't." His eyes became un readable to Kairi. He turned and went back to the bed.

Kairi followed she sat beside him and put her hand near his. Sora grabbed it and kissed her knuckles. Then their fingers entwined.

Sora stared ahead blindly. He wasn't really watching the T.V but was watching Kairi. He really did love her. He always had. Kairi looked at Sora .For a split second their eyes met. Then Sora kissed her, first passionately then he traced his tongue on her bottom lip as if to say 'let me in'.

Sora leaned onto Kairi until she laid down. "Oh how I love you ,Kairi. You're so soft, so delicate." He said into her lips. Kairi put her hands under his shirt and splayed her fingers over his back. " Make love to me, Sora...right here and now." Sora could only kiss her lips he unbuttoned her shirt one button at a time Kissing a trail to her navel. After he discarded her shirt he slid his hand up her skirt and began to explore her sensitive area. "Oh ..God Sora..." she moaned. Sora removed her under ware and paid homeage to her skin. He licked and nibbled the skin on her thighs.

She wanted him then but she wouldn't stop until he had given her the pleasure of Oral sex. He licked and teased her clit until she moaned for more than he played with her nipples. He licked one until it was taut and then the other. Spreading Kairi's legs with his thigh he pulled her on top of him as he rolled over. "I want you up her. Ok?" he asked She nodded. Sora eased Kari down on to his throbbing member. "That's it Kari, just relax and enjoy it." Sora moaned. He had forgotten how tight it was and how soft and warm it was. As soon as it was all the way in Kairi threw her head back. His size was wonderful and it was a wonder that she could fit all of him in her. " Oh Sora..." she excalimed.

Then the phone rang...

_**Brinnnggggg **_

"Just let it ring." Sora told Kairi. "I can't, it could be my parents." she said while moaning

She reached for the phone and Sora grabbed her arm. "You can't be moaning, control yourself."

Kairi picked up the phone... "He-he-hello she said into the receiver " Yo..Kairi I am right outside come open the door." It was Cloud and in the background she could here Riku " Yeah open the door."

" All man its Cloud and Riku, they're at the door." reluctantly Kairi got from on top of Sora and put on her silk robe , not bothering to fix her disheveled hair. " Hey you guys, what a surprise. Sora is upstairs waiting." The two teens stared at her flushed face and disheveled hair. "What were you two doing, was he here this morning when I left the house?" Cloud asked his sister. She countered with a question. "How come you couldn't open the door yourself?" I left my keys somewhere again." He answered

Kairi and the two boys walked into the living room to find Sora fully dressed and watching T.V on the couch. "Hey Riku, Cloud." He said with a grin. "How you guys doin' ? " He asked No one answered him. Kairi went up stairs to wash and dress. When she went into her parents room everything was normal and her clothes weren't on the floor. She went into her room and they were folded on her bed. After she freshened up she went down stairs and sat between her brother and Sora.. The guys were watching foot ball and from the looks of it they were upset. Sora kept watching her and Cloud looked at them suspiciously. Sora put his arm around Kairi and pulled her closer, instinctively she put her head on his shoulder. "Were you guys having sex upstairs?" Cloud asked "Shhh we're trying to watch the game!" Riku said "Anyways it was bound to happen." Clouds face turned red and he jumped up and walked into the kitchen. Sora went in after him. "Yo man what's wrong?" "I'll tell you what's wrong, you're fucking my sister and you don't even love her." Cloud said. "That's not true, I am not Fucking you're sister, I made love to her and I do love her." Sora smiled and walked out the kitchen grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Where are we going?" Kairi asked

" To my place,...Where we could be alone...? He looked at her and smiled, this made Kairi blush.

To Be continued...( Obviously)


	2. Interuptions of Death

1 To all you critical Bastards... Yes I know that Kairi and Cloud are not related whatsoever. But in MY fan fic they ARE related so deal with it.

This is still dedicated to my boyfriend... .Sweetie I love you now and will forever, because you are the only guy who makes my heart beat slower and faster at the same time.

This is for you...xoxo Mona

It was 12 noon when Kairi and Sora got to Sora's house.

Kairi had never really been there, on the inside of the house. She had only been in his room and she got there through the window. It was fancy . She knew he was rich but not this rich.

" Make yourself at home. I'll go make lunch what do u want, Matzo ball soup or Peeking Duck?"

Sora asked innocently.

" I'm not to hungry, Lets watch a movie for now." Kairi said not turning to look at Sora. " Or maybe we could finish were we left off." She turned around slowly looking deep into Sora's eyes. The Sapphire orbs burning deep into her pupils. She blushed crimson.

Sora was the only guy who made Kairi's heart beat faster and slower at the same time. She stepped toward him and proceeded to kiss his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Her fingers played across his strong back.

" Lets go upstairs, where we could relax." Kairi said calmly. She lead him slowly up the stairs.

" No. I have another idea. Here on the stairs. It'll be fun." He smiled. That boyish gleam erupting from his eyes. He put one arm around her and pulled her roughly to him. Kairi giggled.

" You're wild. I like the way you think." With that Kairi kissed him.

Sora laid Kairi down softly on the stairs. He unbuttoned one button at the top of Kairi's white shirt.

He kissed her chest. Then opened her shirt some more. It was so quiet that she could here the material on her shirt.

" Wait, wait" Kairi said breathlessly " We should use protection, Do you have a condom?" She asked .

"Yes, yes, matter of fact, I do its in my wallet hold on a minute." Sora smiled again.

Kairi loved his smile.

"See a condom safety first right." He put the condom down beside her head and bit the soft flesh of her neck . Kairi exhaled deeply. That was her spot and he knew it. She took Sora's hand and slid it gently up her thigh.

" You...You're not wearing panties."

" No duh, doofus. You know what I want."

" No I don't. Tell me."

Kairi took his hand and directed his fingers to her opening

" Come on you know what I want." Kairi practically begged.

"Oh alright." Sora laughed .

Kairi was always comfortable around him. She could ask him for anything.

Sora played inside of Kairi. "Oh Gods, Sora." Kairi moaned.

He kissed her hard on the mouth to stifle her cries. He removed his fingers and placed instead his penis. Sora sucked in his breath sharply.

_Ring,Ring Ring_

The phone rang.

"Damn we always get interupted." Sora said as he picked up the receiver.

"Hello . What... how... when...we'll be right over" Sora said as his face contorted to fear and anger.

"Kairi...we have to go to the hospital...I have bad news...Clouds been shot."

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

1Sorry I took so long, My loving fans...

Just like the others this Fan Fic is dedicated to my sweet Boyfriend who I will be calling him...Lucifer...

Enjoy this one aight!

Ready Ok...

* * *

Kairi and Sora burst through the Hospital doors at full speed. Tears stung Poor Kairi's eyes... 

"I...I don't understand who would do this ... WHY..." She sobbed as she fell onto her knees.

" Not now we have to find him." Sora called to her slowing to a trot checking each room.

Kairi unwillingly rose to her feet. And went to the desk in front of her.. "Excuse me... My brother was shot and ...I have to find his room...His name is Cloud Shichido...What room is he in...? Please.." She never look up at the nurse behind the desk.

"Kairi...Kairi... over here..."

Kairi Looked up and she saw Riku standing there...His muscles flexing under his bloody wife beater tank top...

The way he was looking frightened Kairi she began to cry uncontrollably.

He opened his arms to welcome a hug, But Kairi backed away slowly.

"Where is Cloud...what room is he in... Her sobs slowing down to silent cries...I know you did it you can't fool me..."

"Wha...what are you talking about...Cloud is... was..is my friend I would never harm him...Besides where would I get a gun?"

"Kairi..I found the room." Sora screamed from down the corridor...

Kairi turned and ran towards him. "Is..is he awake...does he want to see me..?"

"Kairi, he can't speak right now..."

When Kairi walked into the room Cloud's eyes opened wide as if frightened. Kairi's eyes welled with tears.

"I think I should go." Kairi whispered to Sora

"Ok. I'll drive you home.."

When Kairi turned she bumped into Riku.

"I'll take you home ok." Riku smiled

"Thanks, I think I should stay with Cloud Tonight any way." Sora said He smilled weakly

* * *

While Kairi was in Riku's car she began to think. 

Why would anyone shoot him...? Everyone loved him...Why?

"Kairi it's your stop." Riku said slyly

Kairi opened her door with out looking. Simultaneously another closed.

Kairi opened her eyes . She was in an alley. "Riku this isn't–

Someone pushed her into the nearest wall... She wanted to scream but when she opened her mouth it hurt..

Strange hand fumbled under Kairi's skirt. Frantically she began to scream.

"Shut the fk up, bh She turned around and tried to run...Riku grabbed her...

"If you run I'll kill you."

There was a look in his eyes that made Kairi's blood run cold.. "Please, Riku..Don't...

He ripped her under ware off and forced her onto the ground.

As he climbed on top of her Kairi began to whimper.

As he forced his self into her she began to cry.

And as he climaxed she screamed..

"Shut Up..."

Riku punched her hard in the sides.

Kairi Blacked out...

"Kairi get up...we have to go... Cloud said you have to help Him food shop" Kairi opened her eyes..

She was just dreaming..

"Sora I had the wierdest dream... It was about...never mind"

* * *


End file.
